Shades of White
by Moiranna
Summary: As the saying goes – curiosity killed the cat. Unless you scratched it behind its ear. Vergil and Dante silliness with an undertone of melancholy.


**Author: **Moiranna  
**Title: **Shades of White  
**Theme**: #49 - Hair  
**Rating: **PG  
**Realm: **Devil May Cry  
**Pairing: **None  
**Characters:** Dante, Eva, Sparda, Vergil  
**Genre: **general, family  
**Warnings: **Implied character-death  
**Word-count**: 571  
**Summary:** As the saying goes – curiosity killed the cat. Unless you scratched it behind its ear. Vergil and Dante silliness with an undertone of melancholy.  
**Notes: **At the bottom of story. Oh, and... Please don't shoot me for the title reference to a certain dreadful book-series that's being made into a movie.

* * *

Out of the brothers Dante was the nosy one, the one who would ask, poke and prod until he either got his way or something broke.

Very early he asked why mom didn't have the same hair colour as father or them. The answer of that it was because of that "your different genetic traits come from the both of us, thus you've inherited my hair-colour" did not please Dante.

Dante was fully aware of the differences in shade, texture and softness between the three of them. Father's hair was coarser and blended white and silver almost evenly, though it was much whiter by the temples. Vergil's hair was soft as a kitten and curled when it grew past his neck. Dante's hair was soft, but grew dirty much faster than his sibling's.

Out of all of their hair Dante liked Vergil's hair the best, especially since Vergil let him run his fingers through his scalp for hours with only tiny content hums as a reply.

However, as they grew older Vergil started showing more of a pedantic streak. Gone were wrestling matches, running through the countryside at breakneck speed and lazing about in front of the TV watching the morning cartoons. At the age of six there had been a wall erected between the two of them, and Dante wasn't quite sure what had happened. Or well, he knew, even though he hid that reality behind laughter and oafish behaviour just to try to make Vergil forget it as well – just for a few moments.

One such day, just after lunch, Dante headed into father's study and library, steadfast in ignoring that the familiar scent of their father and his soft-looking-but-coarse hair were now only in Dante's mind.

Just behind the bookshelf where last year he'd spilled some cocoa and it stained the floor so badly that the remnants of cocoa still remained in the hardwood floor, he found his sibling curled up in a chair, engrossed in some ancient tome. Vergil's hair was curling at the edges, Dante noted absent-mindedly, and with all the stealth he could muster he snuck up on his sibling, finally peering down at the page over Vergil's left shoulder. Though his reading wasn't exactly fantastic at the age of six their abnormal heritage had some perks and could make out the words 'demonic resurrection' in the spidery half-faded handwriting on top of the page.

"You're blocking the light," Vergil muttered.

Realising that he'd been caught Dante did nothing such, only ran a hand through Vergil's neatly back-combed hair. Vergil made a half-formed sound of complaint but when the younger twin drew his fingers through his scalp Vergil practically melted into his touch and leaned back, eyes closing. Dante continued playing with Vergil's hair, noting the minimal changes that had occurred since last. Vergil apparently wasn't using the same shampoo as he, why else would his hair smell like pines?

While the elder sibling was distracted Dante nimbly grabbed the book with one hand, only a mild growl of protest as the fingers left his hair. When the book was safely tucked away out of reach from Vergil Dante resumed petting his hair, content in how silky smooth the texture was under the tips of his fingers.

Yes, he concluded to himself, Vergil's hair was the best, even though a part of him queried why his own hair wasn't just like Vergil's.

* * *

AN: This was going to be light and fluffy. I can't even do fluffy anymore -flips table-

Also, the thing that spawned this drabble is that I have this ridiculous mental image of that Vergil is like a Persian cat while Dante is some stray mongrel cat. As most cat-owners know Persians are the divas of cats, very temperamental and worried about their looks (well, figuratively speaking).

I was going to have something in about that Dante hates the styling products that adult Vergil uses, but decided to keep this between the boys at pre!destruction time.


End file.
